L'Espion qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux
by anabanana94
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, je n'ai que 17ans mais je vais pourtant mourir bientôt. Dans quelques minutes pour être plus précis. Car je n'aurais jamais,jamais du me trouver là à cet instant. S'ils me voient ils vont me massacrer...HPDM OS slash


**Disclaimer:** JKR comme d'habitude

**Pairing:** HPDM (comme d'habitude aussi), perso "un peu" OOC

**Rating: **M (toujours comme d'habitude me direz-vous ^^ )

**Avertissement:** Bon, je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que vous savez où vous êtes, non ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez cliqué sur "harry P." "draco M." et "Rated M" par erreur, non ??? Au cas où homophobes faites demi-tour, car Harry et Draco sont deux mecs qui ne vont pas en rester au stade de la poignée de main (loin de là)

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un tout petit OS (presque un drabble) vraiment sans prétention, totalement déjanté (en gros c'est du n'importe quoi) à la limite du PWP je pense, pour vous souhaiter...euh vous souhaiter... Un happy halloween en retard ? En tout cas enjoy, et n'appelez pas l'asile pour l'auteur à la fin, car elle a des fictions en cours non terminées -_-"**

_Nota bene: ce OS fait parti d'une série nommée _**Les OS Fous**, _parce que mes idées de fictions complètement débiles et déjantées sont très nombreuses et qu'il y aura donc d'autres OS sans queue ni tête (plutôt sans tête que sans queue d'ailleurs), donc comme ça vous savez si ce que vous lisez va être complètement débile ou bien un peu plus réfléchi xD_

**L'Espion qui n'avait pas froid (aux yeux)**

«Je suis sûr que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse blague, une ruse pour nous tromper !

-Impossible. Tu t'imagines si t'avais raison ? Ils...

-Et si je les espionnais, tu serais convaincu ?

-T'es un grand malade, Blaise.

-On parie ?

-Héhé... Ok !

-Celui qui perd à un gage !

-Intéressant... Je vois déjà ce que tu pourrais faire.

-Ce que je pourrais TE faire ! Ou mieux, ce que tu pourrais ME faire !

-Eh !

-Prépares-toi à perdre, Théodore Nott, bientôt tu seras à moi !

-Hmph.»

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou avant qu'il ne m'émascule. C'est pas tout mais je tiens à mon service trois-pièces, moi ! Surtout que je suis bien décidé à le gagner, ce pari. Je vois très bien Théo me faire un strip-tease dans l'intimité. Ou plus si affinités. Depuis le temps que je bave sur lui, il serait peut-être temps que ça change, non ?

Moi, Blaise Zabini, je vais prouver à Théodore Nott que Harry Potter copule avec Draco Malfoy, et qu'ils cachent cette aventure aux yeux de tous en s'engueulant continuellement !

Mais avant, il me faut un plan. Parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'en allant leur poser la question tout guilleret m'apporterait des réponses.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre (toute en or s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas fils d'aristo pour rien !), et réfléchis. Si moi et Théo n'avons pas cours à cette heure-là, ce n'est pas le cas de Draco, qui a cours d'arithmancie. Je sais également que les Gryffondor n'ont pas cours à cette heure, puisque j'ai croisé quelques instants auparavant Weasley et Granger en train de s'embrasser furieusement entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque. J'ai d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à les déranger en faisant malencontreusement tomber un livre.

Le cours de Draco sera terminé dans environ dix minutes, je me dirige donc hâtivement vers sa chambre. Car Môssieur Malfoy a sa chambre pour lui tout seul, en tant que préfet en chef.

Je frappe à sa porte, au cas où. Comme prévu personne ne me répond, et j'entre furtivement dans la chambre, après avoir regardé autour de moi et murmuré le mot de passe que Draco m'a donné avec confiance. Comme quoi... Ne jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard !

J'observe un instant la chambre pour voir où je pourrai bien me cacher pour être aux premières loges.

C'est qu'elle est bien foutue la chambre de Draco Malfoy, je peux vous l'assurer ! Un grand lit à baldaquin vert et argent, une commode, une armoire, une petite table en verre, deux grands fauteuils et une grande fenêtre à lourds rideaux de velours. Et une petite porte accédant à une salle de bain personnelle, bien entendu.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités. Affolé, je plonge derrière le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la porte, assuré qu'il me cachera entièrement vu sa largeur.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

«Par Merlin tu m'as manqué connard...

-Hmm, toi aussi...»

Et voilà !!! J'ai gagné mon pari ! Parce que ça, si c'est pas la voix de mes deux énergumènes, va falloir me faire interner ! Enfin y'a pas obligation, hein.

Je risque un œil de derrière ma cachette.

Nom de Dieu, c'est qu'ils ont l'air sacrément occupé en plus !!!

Potter et Draco sont en train de s'embrasser contre la porte, et franchement, d'après ce que je vois, le Survivant est loin d'être un Saint ! Il est lascivement appuyé de tout son poids sur Draco et fait onduler son bassin contre le sien.

Il décolle brièvement sa bouche de celle de mon meilleur ami qui gémit du traitement qu'il lui fait subir.

«Putain Draco, j'en ai marre de devoir t'insulter toute la journée et d'être imbuvable alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te sauter dessus dès que je te vois !

-Mmh... Ne te fais surtout pas prier surtout !»

Eh mais c'est qu'il m'en a caché des choses, le petit dragon ! Je savais pas qu'il était soumis héhé...

Je prends subitement conscience du fait que je suis en train de les mater alors qu'ils vont manifestement s'accoupler comme des bêtes en manque.

OH- PU-TAIN.

Si jamais ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence, je suis cuit ! Je serai face au plus grand sorcier du monde (Potty a quand même ratatiné Voldychou sans problème) et à mon futur ex-meilleur ami qui est tout aussi inquiétant …...... AU SECOURS !!!

Je me pelotonne derrière le fauteuil. Faites qu'ils ne me voient pas, faites qu'ils ne me voient pas, faites qu'ils ne me voient pas...

Les bruits de baiser ont repris, ainsi que les petits gémissements. C'est très gênant, au passage, et en plus... Plutôt excitant. C'est vrai quoi, ce sont quand même les deux mecs les plus beaux de Poudlard, qui sont en pleine activité hormonale sous mes yeux ou presque. Parce que je me suis caché les yeux bien sûr.

«Tu trouves pas que c'est plus excitant de se cacher ?» Demande Draco en haletant.

Je ne sais pas quel traitement lui fait subir Potter, mais ça a l'air particulièrement plaisant.

«Parfois oui... Comme pendant le cours de Potion où tu as failli jouir», ricane Potter.

Oh mon dieu, je vais tourner de l'œil. J'en étais sûr.

La semaine dernière, j'ai remarqué que Draco était étrangement rouge en cours. Potter était à ses côtés, les bras sous la table, et regardait le cours d'un air affable, mais ses yeux luisaient bizarrement. Oh. Ça veut dire qu'il l'a... ? … En cours ?

«C'est simplement parce que Snape m'a regardé d'un air soupçonneux que ça m'en a empêché. Mmh... Oh oui, continues... Mais... Je t'assures que j'étais très... très bien parti.

-Mais là aussi tu vas bientôt partir...» Susurra la voix de Potter.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Potter était aussi pervers. Et en plus je ne vois rien, j'entends juste. Quoique je suis un Serpentard, non ? Je n'ai pas froid aux yeux, hein ?

Bon j'avoue, en fait je suis passablement excité et je meurs d'envie de regarder.

Ils vont me tuer....

Et puis ça me permettra peut-être d'apprendre quelques trucs pour contenter Théo. C'est pour m'instruire, vous comprenez ? Je n'agis absolument pas sous l'emprise de mes hormones qui dansent la lambada.

Je risque un œil... Et replonge aussitôt, tandis qu'un choc contre le fauteuil manque de me projeter à terre.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas baiser ailleurs ? Je sais, j'ai l'air désespéré, mais il y a de quoi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils choisissent CE fauteuil pour continuer leurs ébats ??? Comme par hasard celui derrière lequel je suis caché ! Oh Merlin, je ne suis séparé d'eux que par les coussins...

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais lààààà !!!

En plus ils gémissent fort. Et le fauteuil recule subrepticement mais régulièrement de quelques centimètres. Les coups de reins doivent être puissants.

Pourtant lors de mon coup d'œil furtif, j'ai pu remarquer qu'ils étaient encore vêtus tous les deux. Enfin ils avaient encore leurs pantalons, quoi. Les cravates et les chemises ont valsées un peu partout.

«Draco, j'en peux plus, prends-moi en main, gémit la voix de Potter à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Hmm... Difficile vu comment tu m'écrases», se moque Draco.

Ok, donc apparemment, Potter est au-dessus, donc si jamais il regarde derrière, il me voit. Je respire profondément, aussi silencieusement que ma discrétion exigée me le permet.

Par tout les caleçons les plus crasseux de merlin, faites que j'en ressortes vivant... En plus de voir mon meilleur-ami et son amant nus, j'assiste à leurs ébats -sans leur autorisation. (Après mûre réflexion je pense qu'ils ne me l'auraient pas donné.)

Ah !

Le fauteuil est agité d'un espèce de soubresaut, provoqué je crois par le départ vers le lit (d'après les bruits de draps froissés que je commence à entendre) de nos deux pervers de service. Je sais, vous aimez ça. Sauf que là pour vous raconter ça je risque ma peau, moi !!!

«Draco... Descend s'il te plait... Mouii... Plus bas... Encore plus baaaahhh !!! Oh Draco !»

Je... Je veux voir ! Et vous aussi de toute façon, yaoïstes dépravé(e)s, alors je ne peux pas être taxé de voyeur, hein ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil et j'en reste baba. C'est incroyable ce que ces deux cons peuvent être torrides.

Potter est allongé de tout son long au beau milieu du lit, et il agrippe les draps avec délice apparemment. Son pantalon est descendu sur ses chevilles, et son boxer aussi manifestement. Draco est assis sur ses jambes, nu et lèche consciencieusement la verge du brun.

Je frissonne malgré moi.

«Draco... Gémit Harry (ben quoi, après tout ce que je vois je peux bien l'appeler par son prénom, je fais parti de l'intimité maintenant !), prends-moi entièrement dans ta bouche...»

Il a les joues rouges, et je remarque que ses yeux sont voilés (même si je n'en suis pas sûr vu que le fauteuil n'est pas non plus au pied du lit) et que ses lunettes ont été bazardées je ne sais où.

Draco sourit, et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur l'érection impressionnante du brun. Au passage, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était aussi bien pourvu, celui-là.

Puis, brusquement, il descend ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de la verge, empalant sa bouche dessus.

Harry pousse un cri rauque. Eh ben dis-donc, Draco a l'air de savoir y faire, lui aussi.

Le brun agrippe les cheveux blonds avec force, semblant vouloir faire accélérer le rythme à Draco, qui respecte ses allers-retours lents et sans doute extrêmement frustrants. Je suis qu'il le fait exprès, le salaud.

Harry prend soudainement la tête de Draco et le force à le lâcher pour l'embrasser avec force. Il retourne la situation et se met au dessus du blond, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, allongé de tout son long sur lui.

«Alors beau blond, qui va torturer l'autre maintenant ?» Interroge-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il accompagne ses dires d'une ondulation du bassin qui arrache un gémissement tel que je n'aurais jamais cru de lui qu'il pouvait en produire un semblable. Il reprend ses lèvres pour un baiser haletant, tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches. Ça fait chier de le dire, mais Potter a un cul magnifique, si je n'étais pas dingue de Théo je pense que j'aurais eu envie de mordre dedans.

Et c'est hallucinant à dire, mais je crois que je suis hypnotisé par la scène, je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux du couple qui se meut sous mon regard fasciné.

Potter lâche les bras de Draco et attrape ses jambes pour les remonter, tandis que Draco passe ses bras dans le dos du brun pour y laisser des griffures passionnées.

Harry descend un peu pour glisser la tête entre les jambes de Draco, dont la respiration est encore plus précipitée. Je ne vois pas tout, l'épaule de Harry me cache ce qu'il fait, mais d'après les gémissements de Draco, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il vient de glisser sa langue à un endroit sensible... Ses doigts viennent rejoindre sa langue, et Draco courbe le dos et creuse ses reins pour approfondir le contact.

«Harry laisse-tomber les préliminaires, je suis tellement excité que ça servira à rien...»

Harry relève la tête.

«Tu es sûr ? Je voudrais pas te faire mal.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots «prends-moi» ?» Grogne Draco.

Harry lâche un petit rire de gorge.

«Oh je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer plus en détails ce que tu veux...»

Il remonte à la bouche de Draco et l'embrasse avec avidité. Puis il picore son cou de baiser, pendant que Draco énonce ses désirs.

«Je veux... Que tu mettes mes jambes sur tes épaules...

-Facile, murmure Harry en s'exécutant.

- Je veux que tu me pénètres, profondément , que tu me baises comme tu sais si bien le faire, en faisant entrer et sortir sans cesse ta queue en moi...»

… Je ne savais pas que Draco avait un vocabulaire aussi fleuri.

Harry donne un puissant coup de rein et s'enfonce en Draco, qui pousse un feulement rauque de plaisir.

«Mmh... Draco, j'ai beau te baiser tu es toujours aussi étroit... Tu es trop bon...

-Et toi tu es si gros... Aah... Si... Mmh... Si dur... Plus vite, Harry !»

Harry obéit et accélère son rythme. Leurs gémissements et leur respiration erratique remplit la chambre. Le bassin de Harry claque contre le cul de Draco.

Quelques instants après, Harry s'interrompt, et retourne promptement Draco sur le dos.

«Mets-toi à quatre pattes...»

Draco s'exécute et Harry le pénètre de nouveau avec fièvre.

«Tu es si beau comme ça... Mmh...

-Caresses-moi en même temps», demande Draco dont la respiration est saccadée sous les assauts du brun.

Il s'exécute et empoigne le sexe turgescent de Draco qu'il masturbe au même rythme que ses coups de hanches.

Ils gémissent de plus en plus forts, se font de plus en plus empressés, excités, fiévreux...

J'ai chaud.

Encore quelques secondes, et Draco jouit en longs jets sur son ventre, tandis que Harry semble faire de même dans son intimité, le visage exalté par l'orgasme. Draco s'écroule à plat ventre et Harry roule à ses côtés. Ils se mettent sur le dos, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Draco.

Par Merlin !

Je prends soudain conscience que je risque d'être vu, car ils sont à présent moins absorbés par leurs deux corps et leurs désirs charnels.

Je me rabats derrière le fauteuil.

«Dis-moi... On a jamais testé la commode, si ?»

Oh non, pitié ! Ils ne vont pas remettre ça ?!

Ils rient et s'embrassent de nouveau.

Tant pis, je vais mourir mais il FAUT que je sortes de là. Je me glisse en dehors du fauteuil, tout doucement, et me dirige vers la porte en catimini.

J'entends un hoquet de stupeur et une voix doucereuse me rappelle à l'ordre alors que je vais poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

«Blaise ?» Gronde la voix de Draco qui a l'air furieux -et encore c'est une litote.

Je me retourne en sortant ma baguette.

«Oh j'avais perdu ma baguette, mais c'est bon, je l'ai retrouvée», lui dis-je en la lui montrant.

Ils se sont promptement recouverts d'un drap, mais semblent avoir envie de le quitter. Ils ont un air tellement horrible sur le visage que j'ai l'impression de m'être réincarné en Voldemort (enfin plutôt l'inverse, mais voyez-vous je n'ai pas trrop envie de réfléchir, là) et semblent vouloir m'atomiser.

J'ouvre la porte et détale dans le couloir sans demander mon reste. J'ai gagné mon pari, j'avais raison, mais plus jamais je ne me risquerai à faire un truc pareil ! Et pour cause...

«BLAISE SALE FUMIER REVIENS-ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

**FIN**

**Voilà... C'est court, c'est n'importe quoi et ça rime à rien... C'est sorti de mon cerveau quoi ^^'**

**Euh... Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vais me pendre ? La corde est prête, vous n'aurez pas à vous salir les mains. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis avant ^^**

**Anabanana94**


End file.
